


Late Night Heat

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After seeing two of her friends kiss, Noel couldn’t possibly get the sight out of her mind, causing her to stay up at night and imagine how it would feel to have Makoto kiss her.





	Late Night Heat

It was late at night, but Noel just couldn’t bring herself to get that kiss she saw Makoto give Mai out of her head. Maybe it was due to the fact that Makoto was only ten feet away from her, snoring and sprawled across the bed in almost no underwear, unconsciously making herself known to anyone who’d walk into the room. But what was really on the young blonde’s mind was what she heard Mai say after the kiss between the two had ended. “A girl’s lips… are so soft…” In the back of the green-eyed girl’s mind, those words just refused to leave, refused to let her get a moment's rest or even stop her from wondering just how soft a girl’s lips actually are.

 

Bringing her fingers to her lips, Noel couldn’t help but blush and feel a bit embarrassed as she gently pressed her finger against her lips, curious about how soft her own lips were. A quiet whine left the girl as she realised that her lips were indeed soft, even to the point where she wished she’d be able to kiss herself just to see how it actually felt. However, she instead turned her body in her bed and faced Makoto, seeing the brown-haired girl with a bright smile on her face even in her sleep. There was no doubt in the blonde’s head that her friend was a beauty, but after being so hung up about what had happened earlier that day, over a game of rock paper scissors no less, the shy girl couldn't help the fact that she was able to just lazily stare at the other girl’s lips, her body starting to heat up as a result.

 

Closing her eyes and throwing her blanket over her head, Noel tried to escape from the thoughts that were trying to dominate her mind. Absentmindedly moving a hand into her pair of white panties, the young blonde gasped and let out a quiet and nervous sound. A deep blush coming to her cheeks as she poked her head out from under her blanket to make sure her roommates didn’t wake up from the sound she made, not bothering to move her hand as her gaze fell back onto Makoto. Once again, the young blonde took in the sight of her sleeping friend, almost like she was fixated on it as her mind wandered into the realm of possibilities that might happen if she was caught staring.

 

So lost in her thoughts, the green-eyed girl started to gently tease herself under the blanket, gasping once again as she felt just how wet her pussy was becoming. “All over a stupid kiss…” Noel hated that she was getting turned on over such a thing, her natural embarrassment and shyness starting to take over as she slumped underneath the blanket to try and keep herself from being noticed. However, the young blonde didn’t stop herself from playing with her pussy, pushing a finger inside of her womanhood and arching her back from the immediate surge of pleasure that ran through her.

 

Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip to keep from being too loud, Noel didn’t hesitate to start moving her finger back and forth inside of herself, simply exploring her body for now. But that wasn’t enough for her, especially when she heard Makoto roll over and groan in her bed, causing the blonde to freeze for a moment, expecting and almost wanting her friend to climb into her bed. However, when nothing happened after a moment, the girl started pumping her finger in and out of herself once again, finding an incredibly sensitive spot and whining every time her finger brushed against it.

 

After a moment of just absentmindedly driving her pleasure up a wall from teasing that spot over and over, the young blonde pushed a second finger inside of her cunt, whimpering as she bit her lip once again to try and stay quiet. It was wonderful having something inside of her, even as she tried to stay quiet and avoid Makoto and Tsubaki from hearing her and waking from their slumber. Pulling her fingers from her slick hole, the green-eyed girl turned onto her back and hiked her knees up, making an obvious tent with her blanket that would cause one of the other girls to ask questions if they woke up right now. Though, she didn’t exactly care as she plunged her two slick fingers back inside of herself, hooking them and nearly screaming as she found her g-spot.

 

Over and over again, Noel did her best to find that pleasure spike from when she first touched her g-spot, wanting more, craving more, wanting this heat she was feeling to be gone. Even as she stopped biting her lip and opted to bite her blanket for a better time at keeping herself quiet, the young blonde continued to finger herself, incidentally pushing the base of her palm against her clit and screaming into the sheet as she bucked her hips high in the air. Shivering in utter pleasure, the green-eyed girl opened her eyes and looked to either side of her bed, making sure that her two roommates were still sound asleep as she spread her legs and gave herself full access to her pussy.

 

Pushing her wrist forward so her one hand wasn’t touching her clit anymore, the academy student brought her other hand between her legs, using her fingers to tease her clit while she continued to pump the two that were inside of her back and forth. Noel didn’t hesitate to pick up the pace of her fingers, feeling the bliss and ecstasy that was coursing through her skyrocket with each passing second after she started using both hands on herself. Fortunately, she was lucky enough that her noises were quiet enough when muffled against her blanket to not be heard by the other two girls in the room.

 

Slipping a third finger inside of herself, something clicked in the back of the girl’s mind, causing a shameless moan to leave her lips and not be muffled by the blanket as she felt a very mild and unsatisfying orgasm hit her. Groaning as her blush only got worse, the blonde turned over onto her stomach and slammed her finger into the pillow, keeping her body flat against the bed but refusing to pull her fingers from her cunt. “I need more… It wasn’t enough…” The heat Noel was feeling as she gazed as Makoto was still genuinely keeping her needy and craving more, prompting her to move her fingers as fast as she was able to. Having one abuse her g-spot while the others moved in alternating paces from each other, bringing her second hand away from her pussy and to her modest chest. She bit down on the pillow as hard as she could when her pleasure once again spiked when she gently tugged on her nipple.

 

That was just what she needed to get the satisfying ending her body was craving, drool starting to leave her lips as she gave her body what it craved. Since her breasts weren’t exactly big enough to play with, which she got a sore reminder of as she looked at Makoto and saw the squirrel girl busting free from her own bra, Noel was left to just play with her nipples, gently twisting and pinching one in her fingers as she closed her eyes and moaned into her pillow hoping that it was enough to keep her noises quiet. With her green eyes locked on the girl before her, the young blonde began pumping her fingers faster, so lost in her gaze on the brown-haired girl in front of her that she failed to notice the impending orgasm that was going to tear through her.

 

Suddenly screaming into the pillow that she was biting on, the blonde’s vision started to blur as she felt everything just seem to click into place. Bucking her hips and writhing in place, Noel felt the orgasm she desperately craved and wanted crash through her, coating her fingers in her cum and drooling even more onto her pillow. However, she refused to stop pumping her fingers in and out of herself, wanting to get a bit more pleasure from it. Of course, the heat that she was feeling was starting to fade, the lewd thoughts were slowly vanishing, and the need to have her fingers buried deep in her cunt left her mind as well. A soft smile came to the girl’s face as she finally felt safe enough to let go of her pillow, closing her eyes instead of worrying about her slightly blurred vision.

 

Letting out a soft and satisfying sigh, the young girl moved her head back from the pillow to avoid the small amount of droll that was on it, pulling her fingers out of herself just enough to let her hand flop onto the bed. “All over a kiss…”


End file.
